


What Just Happened?

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Patrick meets his new neighbors.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 8





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> *runs in and slides this under the door* I made it before the deadline!
> 
> Anyway. Single Dad David Rose, but this does not go with my Princess of Schitt's Creek stories. I do want to do more with this and hopefully will at some point.

Patrick knocked on the door for apartment 3A. His neighbor across the hall. 

“Yeah?” A short woman with long dark hair asked as she opened the door.

“Uh. Hi. Some of your mail ended up in my box,” Patrick said holding up an envelope. 

Oh, th…” the woman started but was interrupted by a scream. Followed by a man shouting “come back here, you little nudist!”

The woman moved slightly, and a small naked girl runs past her laughing. If Patrick had to guess, he would put the girl under five years old.

“Stevie!” A man yelled. 

“Your child escaped,” the woman said as a tall man in black and white ran past. 

“Yeah, thanks so much,” he snapped at her.

“So, the mail?” The woman asked looking at Patrick. 

“Uh, yeah, here you go,” Patrick said handing over the envelope. 

She took it.

“You are a horrible aunt,” the man said joining them, now holding the girl, who was giggling.

“I am a wonderful aunt,” she said before the man shoved his way past her and back into the apartment.

“Thanks. I’m Stevie by the way. That was David. And the nudist is Harper,” she said looking back at Patrick.

“Patrick. I live across the hall,” he said.

“Cool. Well, see you later, Patrick.”

“Yeah, see you around.”

Stevie shut the door and Patrick stood there trying to figure out what exactly just happened.


End file.
